December 2
by Rowan Rose
Summary: December 2: SNOWBALL FIGHTS!


December 2-SNOWBALL FIGHTS

* * *

Steve was exhausted. He had a paper due that morning and stayed up all night working on it. Then he had work study at six in the morning and classes all day, not to mention that he was freezing because it had snowed all day long. He was too small and angry for a Monday like this.

He was looking forward to collapsing on his bed when he got back to his room and sleeping for ten years. He sped up a little bit in anticipation when his dorm came into sight, but unfortunately he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Watch out, Steve!" he heard, but it was too late; a snowball collided with the back of his head and before he could even register fully what had happened it fell from his head down the back of his jacket.

He stood still for a second, too tired to even react to the freezing slush running down is back before he turned very slowly to the source of the snowball. He was honestly not surprised to find Bucky standing there, hands behind his back, with a faux guilty look on his face and mischief shining in his eyes.

"Bucky." Steve said in an icy-no pun intended-tone.

"Steve." Bucky said, dropping his guilty look and grinning at Steve.

They stood there staring for a few seconds before Steve narrowed his eyes at his friend and shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Bucky's grin grew even wider.

Steve shook his head more fervently. "I'm serious, Buck. Don't do it."

"Oh, you mean this?" He said before pulling his hand from behind his back holding another snowball. Before Steve could think to do anything to stop it, the snowball was hurled at his face. All he could hear was Bucky's laughter as he tried to wipe the rapidly melting snow from his face; when he finished, he took a deep breath and then charged full speed at Bucky.

Bucky, who was still doubled over in laughter was thoroughly unprepared for tiny arms wrapping around his waist and then full weight of Steve's fury crashing into him. They both toppled to the ground and rolled before they landed with Steve straddling Bucky's chest. Steve then grabbed a fistful of snow and shoved it in Bucky's own face before rolling off and running back a few feet.

"You've done it now." He said as Bucky struggled to his feet. "The game is on."

At these words, all hell broke loose. Snowballs flew through the air and collided with bodies. Bucky bobbed and weaved, trying to avoid Steve's surprisingly accurate trows, and Steve struggled to stay in his feet every time one of Bucky's hard packed snowballs hit him.

They kept at it until both of them were soaked to the bone and Steve felt his chest start to tighten to an uncomfortable degree.

"How's about we call a truce." Bucky said after he had collapsed at Steve's feet.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Buck." Steve said before breaking off into coughs.

Bucky sprang to his feet and rubbed his hand up and down Steve's back until the coughs calmed down. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad, Stevie?" Bucky asked. "We could have went inside."

"No, I was having fun; I'm just tired." Steve said. "Also, I'm freezing. We should go back now, though. I'm in desperate need of blankets."

Bucky laughed as he threw an arm around Steve's shoulder. "Sure, let's go inside."

Once they were inside and in their room, Steve couldn't help but stare as Bucky started making hot chocolate and gathered up every blanket they had before draping them over Steve. Bucky was beautiful, especially in the state he was currently in: his cheeks were still flushed from the cold and his eyes were shining and he just looked like home.

When Bucky finished with the blankets and the hot chocolate was done he sat beside Steve on his bed and handed him a cup with a bright grin.

Steve wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly before slapping a hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say that.

Bucky looked shocked for a second, but then a soft smile overtook his face. "All you had to do was ask, Stevie." He said before he took Steve's face between his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. "Did you know that your nose is red?" He asked as Steve made an indignant noise.

"You know I didn't mean like that." He said as he felt his cheeks warm.

Bucky chuckled softly. "I know, I know"

The next kiss was no less gentle, but it was so much more sweet. Bucky tasted like hot chocolate and snow and Steve never wanted to break away from him.


End file.
